


The Nagito Komaeda Dine and Dash

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Some say it's impossible to dine and dash when you have only four thumbs, but legends say other wise.





	The Nagito Komaeda Dine and Dash

"Your total will be 120 yen, pay the bill when you are ready."

The waitress smiled at you and your boyfriend, her plump face showing she was so happy to have fed such a lovely couple. Komaeda's thin, pale hand lifted the bill to his face.

He frowned.

"To be honest, Y/N... I don't think I can afford this!" A smile streched across Komaeda's emaciated face, a hand combing his white hair. It wasn't his. "Just my luck, huh?"

To a bystander, it would seem as if Komaeda was forcing his girlfriend to pay their bill, but you knew him better than that. You told him that you too were broke.

"Well, that's unlucky, but not unlucky enough." Komaeda's smile faded into a perplexed look. His quick gaze shot around the Hanamura Diner, as if he was looking for something.

You looked around too, but all you saw was Gundam and Sonia on a date, a long spaghetti noodle between their mouths. A spaghetti noodle so long that it stretched past their table and over to the next one. Where both ends would meet, in the middle of the elongated noodle, was enclosed in the mouth of a pink haired man wearing a yellow trench coat and a beanie.

A hand touched your shoulder, it wasn't Komaeda's.

"Y/N, you know what this means?" 

You shook your head, you never had any idea what Komaeda meant.

"It's time for the Nagito Komaeda Dine and Dash."

Komaeda jumped on your table and began to scream at the top of his weak lungs, creating a low noise that sounded like an active printer. The other restaurant patrons turned to look at him, in awe of how he was still alive.

Nagito Komaeda's socks were now Gundam Tanaka's socks, giving him the power to pay 10% less on the bill.

"Why do my feet feel as if they have just beaten their meat!?" Gundam's lower legs swelled, bursting off his emo boots. Under the carapace of emo bliss was a crusty pair of socks that had been God know's where. Wrong move Nagito, Gundam's fucking pissed.

"Y/N! Hop on my back!" Komaeda flopped off the table and made like a caterpillar. You've never doubted your boyfriend before, but you have after. Your ass cheeks squashed Komaeda beneath them, making Ass cheek ascension Komaeda.

At lightning speed, Komaeda made his way out the diner and into the dash. He vibrated against a pussy, it wasn't yours. A dick vibrated against your pussy, it wasn't his. 120 yen didn't feel like such a big amount anymore. Komaeda filled you up with his warm, white hope in all seven of your holes.

"Are you okay?" Sonia Nevermind asked, a warm towel rubbing against your head. Gundam talking with the police rang against your tired ears.

You asked Sonia what happened.

"Oh! I cast a spell on you and Komaeda to teach you a lesson about dining and dashing!" Sonia smiled awkwardly, "However, I read the wrong one. And you have been split into two."

You knew in your heart now, you were no longer Y/N. Just Y. Nagito sat in the corner, deprived of his Komaeda. You scooted towards him, raising your arms for a hug.

But just as the Nagito went into hug you, you saw him.

The Komaeda held up a 4 thumbed hand in a wave, just before dashing away from the Hanamura diner window.

Y and Nagito dined.

N and Komaeda dashed.

The


End file.
